The current and conventional chair seats have the drawbacks of having limited ventilation. being muggy, or feeling uncomfortable because of heat being accumulated under the seat: of a user. Such heat might cause a user to suffer from eczema or hemorrhoids, edema or dermatitis, etc. Such a painful ordeal is also caused by the narrow seat in a car and long driving. The driver has no way to move or change seat positions for even a short time of ventilation.